Darkness Round The Sun
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Retrouvailles, enquêtes... Mais que se passe-t-il à Nottingham?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_: Darkness Round The Sun  
_**Rating**_: K  
_**Serie**_: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)  
_**Personne(s)**_: Les personnages principaux de la série + un perso mystère  
_**Résumé**_: Retrouvailles, enquêtes... Mais que se passe-t-il à Nottingham?  
_**Warnings**_: Spoilers fin de saison 1  
_**Autres**_: Cette fic se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 1...

* * *

Much était en train de préparer le repas, un lapin qu'il avait attrapé dans la matinée. Les autres outlaws étaient assis et s'occupaient de leurs armes, mis à part Allan et Will, partis à la pêche aux informations à Nottingham. Le Sheriff s'était tenu tranquille depuis qu'il avait fait venir un imposteur à la place du Roi Richard, et Gisborne n'avait pas fait subir de représailles à Marian pour ce qu'il s'était passé à leur mariage. Et ça inquiétait Robin au plus haut point. Il savait que les deux hommes mijotaient quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais ne pas savoir quoi, comment, ni où laissait le hors-la-loi sur ses gardes. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait envoyé ses deux compagnons glaner quelques renseignements en ville. Much s'apprêtait à leur annoncer que le repas était près, lorsque les deux hommes apparurent en courant. Tout le monde se leva en les voyants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Will lui jeta une bourse dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Allan lui répondit :

- Rien, on l'a trouvé.

- En revenant ici, sur le chemin. Elle était posée sur un tas de pierres.

- Quelqu'un l'aura sans doute perdu.

- Non, elle était bien attachée.

- Vous l'avez ouvert ?

- Non.

- Allan voulait le faire, mais je pensais que nous devions le faire ensemble.

Robin ouvrit la bourse et regarda à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un morceau de papier et le lut à haute voix.

« Pour Robin… Trouves-moi si tu le peux »

- Quelqu'un nous laisse de l'argent pour le retrouver ?

Robin regarda Allan et renversa la bourse. Un tas de cailloux en tomba.

- Maître, qui vous a envoyé ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a un seul moyen de le découvrir. Emmenez-moi à l'endroit où vous avez trouvé cette bourse.

Robin suivit Allan et Will. Il fut lui-même suivi de Jean et de Djaq. Much les regarda partir avant de leur lancer :

- Et le lapin, maître ? Maître ?!

Il enleva le lapin de dessus le feu, et les rattrapa en courant, en pestant contre ce nouveau repas manqué.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils suivirent les traces qu'ils trouvèrent dans la forêt. Celles-ci les ramenèrent à leur camp. Ils y trouvèrent une personne assise, en train de manger. A sa longue chevelure blonde qui cascadait sur son dos, ils reconnurent une femme. Ils pointèrent tous arcs, épées et bâtons sur elle. Robin s'approcha, suivi des autres membres du groupe. La jeune femme se retourna et les regarda en souriant.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps.

Robin stoppa net en la voyant, tout comme Much.

- Et bien alors, Robin, on ne sait plus quoi dire ?

- Amicia.

- Bien, tu te souviens de mon prénom.

- Tu aurais pu venir directement ici.

- Et perdre le plaisir de vous savoir en train de tourner en rond dans cette forêt ?

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour nous organiser un jeu de piste ?

- Je dois te parler, mais avant ça, mangeons. Ce lapin est délicieux. Much, je dois dire que tu n'as rien perdu de tes talents de cuisinier.

Ne les voyant pas bouger, elle ajouta :

- Bon allez, je n'aime pas manger seule… Et je n'ai rien fait à ce lapin depuis que vous l'avez quitté.

Robin fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes, et s'installa à côté de la nouvelle arrivante. Il fit les présentations pendant que toute la bande s'installait pour manger. Elle regarda longuement Will et Allan, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Amicia est une vieille amie.

- Et quand suis-je rentrée dans le cercle très fermé des amis de Robin de Locksley ? Ou devrais-je dire Robin des Bois ?

- Voyons Amicia, tu crois que si je leur dit que tu as essayé de me tuer, ils vont te laisser en paix ?

- Peut-être devrais-tu préciser que tu as aussi tenté de me tuer ?

Much intervint à ce moment-là, agacé par ces deux « amis ».

- Vous vous battiez en duel, et sans l'intervention du Roi Richard, vous vous seriez entretué.

Le reste des compagnons était perdus dans cette discussion. Robin et cette vieille amie qui n'étaient pas si amis que ça, un duel, le Roi Richard… Rien n'avait de sens, c'est pourquoi ils préféraient se taire. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Robin interrogea Amicia.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux compagnons du hors-la-loi avant de dire, d'un air très sérieux :

- En privé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il se leva, et l'aida à se relever à son tour. Avant de partir, la jeune femme lança à Much :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'armes, nous n'aurons pas besoin de l'intervention d'un Roi.

Ils s'éloignèrent du camp et entendirent Allan demander à Much de plus amples informations sur Amicia.

- Elle n'apporte que des ennuis.

Il refusa d'en dire plus, malgré les interrogations de ses amis.


End file.
